


Seven More Minutes

by b1shounen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1shounen/pseuds/b1shounen
Summary: And that’s what led Tsukishima here. In a cramped, too small closet. In the dark. With Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Seven More Minutes

There have been quite a lot of unpredictable things that had happened in Tsukishima Kei’s life. In his third year, he was somewhat sure he couldn’t be surprised by much more. He was wrong.  
  
Yamaguchi had always been a rather determined person, this was nothing new. It had gotten more blatant over the years, becoming captain built his confidence to a point where being pushy was nothing to bat an eye at.  
  
The party was his idea. It was pre-planned out of pure hope and blind optimism. The date was set as soon as they punched their ticket for their third year in a row going to nationals. It was to be held in the captain’s basement, it wasn’t anything big, though, just something “small” to celebrate their success. Tsukishima didn’t believe that the Karasuno volleyball team could do anything small, that was for sure.  
  
They were certain, at least the freak-duo and Yamaguchi were, that they would win this year. Their current team had an in tune and synchronised dynamic that was the best they had ever coordinated. Despite this, Tsukishima wouldn’t admit his pride in them and the confidence that they could secure their win to anyone but himself.  
  
___  
  
They had lost.  
  
They hadn’t even managed to get as far as they had the year before. Or even the year before that. It didn’t hit as hard as their loss at inter-high had in their first year, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt still. Hinata, to be expected, insisted that we all stay optimistic. “We did great! They were just better, that just means we have to work harder.” and Yamaguchi boisterously agreed, seeming to forget that this was their last year, but Tsukishima wouldn’t want to be the one to point that out.  
  
The party was still being held, the captain refused to cancel it. Insisting that all the loss meant was that they got to have the party a few days sooner, though he supposed the purpose changed to “a job well done” as opposed to a celebration of triumph.  
  
And that’s what led Tsukishima here. In a cramped, too small closet. In the dark. With Hinata.  
  
He sighed, pushing his glasses up to his forehead to rub at his eyes. He didn’t want to play this game, but with Yamaguchi being as persistent as ever, Tsukishima ended up agreeing just to quiet him. Who would have though an old baseball cap filled with slips of paper would be his undoing.  
  
A hand waving in front of his face, a little too close for comfort he might add, was what broke him from his thoughts. “Helllooooo... earth to Tsukki! Do you read m-“  
  
“Don’t call me that.” He quickly interjected. He didn’t know why still bothered, knowing Hinata would never listen to begin with. Hinata pouted, Tsukishima couldn’t really see it but it was apparent with the audible huff he had released.  
  
He squinted slightly in the dark, not being able to discern much with the little light available from the door his back was pressed against. He settled his glasses back on the bridge of his nose despite how useless the action was.  
  
Regardless of Hinata’s urgency to gain his attention, he was rather (and oddly) quiet. Tsukishima wished he could see what kind of face he was making. It was hard to discern just what was going through Hinata’s head on a regular basis in normal observation and decent lighting, it being dark and taking the predicament they were in into account made things incredulously difficult.   
  
“We don’t have to do anything, you know. No one will know.” Tsukishima stated matter-of-factly. He thought this game was ridiculous and unnecessary. What benefit did anyone get from forcing two teenage boys into “heaven.” It was hot and stuffy, there wasn’t much physical room in the coat closet that played its role as such a destination. It didn’t help that Tsukishima, in all his years, still refused to acknowledge the ever-growing fondness he held for the red head.

Hinata let out another huff of a presumed pout. Tsukishima’s eyes began to adjust to the darkness and was starting to wish he had brought his phone in here to check how much time had passed. It felt like it had already gone way past the allotted time.

The fingers twisting in his shirt startled him, causing him to jump slightly. His arms came up instinctively, though he felt rather silly at the motion. Resigning to rest his hands on Hinata’s shoulders to play off the reflex. He heard a string of muttered words and cocked an eyebrow, taking a moment to remember that Hinata couldn’t even see him. He let out a sigh “You might be close, but you’re still short. You’re going to have to speak up for me to hear you.” and ended with a snicker.

“I said, you’re an idiot.” In a flash, the twin grip on his shirt tightened and he was forcefully pulled downward. Whatever smart and quick comeback that was readied on Tsukishima’s tongue was swiftly silenced by the pair of lips that pressed to his.  
  
Everything stopped.  
Sound, movement, even his breathing.  
Nothing and everything seemed to be happening simultaneously. He was uncertain how long he was frozen in that very spot, was this really happening? Hesitantly, and with trembling fingers, Tsukishima cupped the back of Hinata’s neck and returned the sentiment with a kiss of his own. Heart thudding painfully against his rib cage as wavering breaths escaped from his nose.  
  
Hinata hummed, sliding his arms as best he could to drape across Tsukishima’s shoulders in a, rather futile, effort to press even closer.  
  
Kissing Hinata had to be the most uncomfortable, but most pleasant, experience Tsukishima had ever participated in.  
  
The closet was cramped and didn’t allow for much room to manoeuvre as the kiss picked up in fervour. The soft sighs between kisses, the little noises that could barely be heard, all of these that left Hinata lit a fire in Tsukishima that he didn’t even know, or at least never realized, existed.  
  
The redhead licked at his bottom lip, causing Tsukishima to jolt. Despite the initial reaction, he parted his lips eagerly. A quiet moan reverberated in the small space and Tsukishima wasn’t even sure who it came from.  
  
Hinata was sweet, his kisses were drowning him, and he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to breathe again if this had to stop.  
  
The door abruptly clicked open, the sound making Hinata jump, causing their teeth to click together rather painfully, and the light that shone in nearly blinded Tsukishima. Yamaguchi stood there with a rather dumbfounded look on his face but in an instant it morphed into a smirk. Hand coming up cover his mouth as he snorted a laugh and pushed the door back, rather roughly, closed.  
  
Tsukishima leaned his head back and ‘thunk’d it on the wall behind him with a groan. Rubbing roughly at his temple with one hand, the other still holding onto the red head, glancing down at Hinata’s flushed face and pink lips made his heart jump back into his throat. Another sharp laugh was heard through the door.  
  
  
“I think they need seven more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my dumb, self-indulgent, silly fic uwu.


End file.
